


You watch us run

by emme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei gli ha detto di guardarli mentre corrono e il Dottore lo fa.<br/>Lo fa fino all’ultima pagina, nonostante conosca fin troppo bene il finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	You watch us run

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: emme  
> Fandom: Doctor Who  
> Titolo: You watch us run  
> Personaggi: Eleven, River  
> Riassunto: Lei gli ha detto di guardarli mentre corrono e il Dottore lo fa. Lo fa fino all’ultima pagina, nonostante conosca fin troppo bene il finale.  
> Rating: Pg  
> Words: 5420 circa (W)  
> Generi: Introspettivo, Malinconico, Romantico, Angst, Commedia.  
> Avvisi: Missing Moment  
> Note: Oddio, è la mia coppia preferita, potrei sguazzare in una zuppa di Eleven/River fino alla morte. Sono voluta partire da una delle coppie più difficili perché sono incosciente, pazza e priva di buonsenso.  
> Con queste premesse non ho capito perché il Dottore ancora non sia passato a prendermi. MHA.  
> Beta: Geilie, sempre pronta a supportare ogni mia infiltrazione in nuovi fandom.

 

 

**You watch us run**

_Here is your host_  
Sounds as if she’s pulling close  
When the heat starts growing horns  
She’s thunderstorms

_She’s been loop-the-looping around my mind_  
Her motorcycle boots give me this kind of  
Acrobatic blood concertina  
Cheating heartbeat, rapid fire

**She is thunderstorm – Arctic Monkeys**

Se ne sta seduto a guardare i comandi del TARDIS con sguardo fisso e labbra corrucciate; i capelli troppo lunghi che gli solleticano il retro del collo non lo lasciano pensare in modo adeguato. ****

D’accordo, in realtà non sono i capelli che non lo lasciano pensare in modo adeguato.

In realtà lui pensa sempre in modo adeguato. Adeguato alla situazione, s’intende, e i particolari pensieri di quel giorno sono molto adeguati.

Il fatto che lo lascino avviluppato in un misto di sudore freddo, imbarazzo, vergogna e aspettativa è solo un effetto collaterale che sta tentando di ignorare.

Ha vissuto dieci vite e tre quarti e non ricorda un solo momento della sua esistenza in cui si sia impedito di fare quello che voleva fare – a meno che ovviamente non ne andasse di mezzo la vita di qualcuno o la salvezza di qualche pianeta – e ciò che vuole fare adesso non creerà alcuna sfasatura temporale, l’universo non rischierà di essere distrutto, il tempo e lo spazio non subiranno turbamenti e l’unico, in effetti, a poter essere incredibilmente turbato sarebbe lui stesso.

E quindi se ne sta lì, con le gambe accavallate e un piede che fa su e giù nell’universale segno di nervosismo che lui, il Dottore, Colui-il-cui-nome-mette-in-fuga-interi-eserciti, non è in grado di controllare.

Chiude gli occhi e scava all’interno di quell’abisso mentale che i più – quelli normali – chiamano “memoria” e cerca di ricordare quando mai, da che è venuto al mondo urlante al momento in cui ha pronunciato le parole «lo voglio» circa venti minuti prima in un universo che non è mai esistito e in un tempo che non è mai stato, si sia sentito così in imbarazzo per aver avuto voglia di fare qualcosa di assolutamente-normale-e-non-pericoloso-per-l’esistenza-altrui.

«Che cavolo!» dice il Dottore sbattendosi una mano sulla coscia e alzandosi in piedi all’improvviso.

Quando posa le mani sulla consolle della sua nave spaziale il TARDIS genera una piccola scossa elettrica, come a dimostrargli di essere orgogliosa di lui.

«E sta’ zitta, tu» sbotta premendo pulsanti un po’ a caso, ma per la maggior parte con cognizione di causa.

Sta per entrare nel Vortice del Tempo quando all’improvviso si rende conto di come è vestito.

«Non è adatto» dice a voce alta. Intendiamoci, è perfettamente adatto a qualsiasi altro giorno della sua esistenza e le bretelle gli regalano quell’aria un po’ hipster che ha sempre adorato, ma allo stesso tempo non è adatto per niente.

«Magari potrei fare anche una doccia» aggiunge con fare pensoso, mentre si avvia verso il guardaroba.

Il TARDIS decide di fare un rumoraccio violento, che assomiglia davvero tanto ad una pernacchia, e il Dottore capisce che un’ulteriore perdita di tempo sarà interpretata come codardia congenita. Rinuncia quindi alla doccia, limitandosi a lavarsi i denti e a controllarsi per almeno tre minuti davanti allo specchio del bagno.

Sceglie il vestito – che non è lo stesso di quella volta a Berlino, anche se il suo ruolo è identico: impressionarla – e si sistema il farfallino.

Proprio quando il TARDIS inizia a dare segno di impazienza, decide che è il momento di premerli davvero, quei pulsanti, e sceglie una data e un posto casuali che non sono per niente casuali.

River sale a bordo quando ancora il suo sorriso non si è del tutto spento e il Dottore immagina per un attimo come ci rimarranno male quelli della nave-prigione quando il loro teletrasporto non conterrà affatto River Song, la donna che ha ucciso il Dottore. (1)

È stupita solo per un attimo mentre si guarda intorno, riconoscendo il TARDIS con improvvisa gioia.

«Bentornata a casa, cara» la accoglie il Dottore con un sorriso sghembo e le scarpe nuove che stringono.

«E benvenuta alla tua festa di nozze!»

River lo guarda solo per un attimo poi rotea gli occhi, tentando – senza peraltro riuscirci – di nascondere un sorriso.

«Sei proprio un bel tipo. Lo sai quanto è passato dal nostro matrimonio?»

«Un’eternità, immagino» replica lui, perché quella parte è facile, quel gioco lo conosce bene e si diverte a giocarlo.

River ha i capelli legati e indossa la tuta militare della seconda volta – la prima volta della sua undicesima rigenerazione –  in cui l’ha incontrata, quando non sapeva se avrebbe potuto fidarsi di lei, quando gli angeli hanno quasi preso Amy, abbandonata da sola nel buio. Non gli piace pensare a quello, quindi decide di non pensarci.

«E, se questa è una festa,dove sono tutti gli invitati?» continua lei, come se fosse veramente irritata, come se non si stesse divertendo anche lei a giocare.

Il Dottore sorride ancora, e adesso ha quasi dimenticato quanto i suoi piedi siano scomodi all’interno di quelle scarpe. «Sai com’è, dato che l’intero universo mi crede morto e sepolto, ho pensato che fosse meglio evitare di fare le cose in grande stile.»

River, implacabile, avanza verso di lui e adesso il suo sorriso è impossibile da celare: «E non potevi scegliere un giorno in cui ho indossato un vestito carino?»

«Non pensavo che i vestiti fossero strettamente necessari.»

Ecco, terreno inesplorato, sabbie mobili, terremoto, imbarazzo violento.

Il Dottore arrossisce, un po’ perché non è mai stato così esplicito quando si è trovato da solo con lei, e un po’ perché lei si sta avvicinando davvero, davvero molto.

«E per queste manette, dolcezza, che cosa intendi fare?»

Fa un passetto indietro, sentendosi vagamente minacciato, eppure vorrebbe farne uno avanti ed essere minacciato ancora di più. Non ricorda di essere mai stato così patetico nelle rigenerazioni precedenti e questo pensiero lo abbatte un po’.

Lei lo guarda e sorride e aspetta una risposta che suoni maliziosa e insinuante, forse, ma il Dottore ha dimenticato come far suonare alcunché in modo malizioso e insinuante.

È bella, River. Immagina che sia bella anche in modo canonico, ma per qualcuno che ha vissuto più di mille anni e ha visto e conosciuto molte migliaia delle razze che popolano l’universo, la bellezza è un concetto molto più ampio e River decisamente ne fa parte.

Allunga una mano e le scioglie i capelli, perché gli piace quella sua testa cespugliosa e i ricci che le ondeggiano attorno al volto. E la mano alla fine resta lì, intrecciata e confusa tra i capelli e la pelle.

«Hai intenzione di baciarmi, Dottore? O preferisci che sia io a fare la prima mossa?» si informa lei alla fine e il Dottore sussulta, deglutendo l’imbarazzo cocente che lo avviluppa.

«Be’» conclude River con un sorriso ancora più ampio, «se non lo fai tu credo proprio che dovrò farlo io» e detto questo lo afferra con entrambe le mani per il bavero della giacca e lo trascina verso il basso.

È già successo – e anche abbastanza recentemente nella sua percezione temporale – e al Dottore piace. Al Dottore piace _parecchio_ e quindi lascia che accada di nuovo senza pensare a quello che seguirà, perché _sul serio_ , un dio senza età come è lui non può lasciarsi spaventare da... quello. È imbarazzante.

River è morbida e spigolosa in tutto quello che fa, che sia baciarlo o sparare ad un alieno dotato di tentacoli, che sia flirtare con lui o rimproverarlo per qualcosa che non ha ancora fatto ma che ha tutta l’intenzione di fare. È morbida e spigolosa anche in quel momento, con le manette che premono senza cura nel suo stomaco e con la lingua che solletica le sue labbra.

Con una certa difficoltà – perché ha la destra impegnata a districarsi e intrecciarsi di più in tutti quei capelli – riesce a recuperare il cacciavite sonico e le libera le mani.

«Che peccato» gli sussurra la donna sulle labbra, ma con la rinnovata libertà lo tira ancora più verso di sé e il Dottore è costretto a fare un brusco movimento all’indietro per evitare di caderle addosso.  
«Ok ok» ansima appena, ed è rosso. Lo sente dal calore sulle guance.

La sua versione numero dieci non arrossiva così facilmente, si ricorda.  
«Ok» ripete per l’ennesima volta, senza sapere bene che cosa sia ok, visto che apparentemente niente è ok.

La risata calda e leggera di River lo destabilizza ancora di più e, di nuovo, dice «Ok» questa volta con più forza e più convinzione, abilmente simulate.

River gli allaccia le braccia attorno alla vita e se lo tiene vicino, con gentilezza, senza fargli pressioni. Le sue dita gli accarezzano la schiena sopra la stoffa e il Dottore si rilassa per un attimo.

«Dolcezza, non me lo dire, è la tua prima volta.»

«Certo che no!» replica lui, punto sul vivo.

È una bugia, ovviamente, ma al contempo non è una bugia.

Dio dell’universo, ha avuto dei figli, _certo_ che non è la sua prima volta! Ma è la sua prima volta come Eleven. Ed Eleven sembra alquanto imbranato in quel genere di cose. Sembra alquanto imbranato anche solo a _pensare_ a quel genere di cose.

River gli slaccia il farfallino e lascia che i lembi della stoffa nera pendano inerti sulla camicia pulita. I suoi occhi si piantano in quelli del Dottore: sono profondi, caldi, gentili e colmi di lacrime.

Lui le restituisce lo sguardo dimentico di ogni altra cosa, finalmente, e lascia che ad azione si sussegua azione, senza pensare al perché di quelle lacrime o al perché delle mani tremanti di entrambi o al perché di quel continuo incontrarsi nell’ordine sbagliato. O al perché di una biblioteca abbandonata.

Lascia perdere tutto il resto che non sia River e c’è solo un piccolo istante di stasi, in cui lei gli sorride – il familiare sorriso malizioso da ragazzaccia – e dice: «Non preoccuparti, Dottore, ho imparato dal migliore.»

È questione di un attimo e il lampo di gelosia che prova si ritorce contro lui stesso, lo fa sorridere, e gli fa cercare la bocca umida di lacrime della donna che ha sposato.

_Quando corri insieme al Dottore,  
pensi che non debba finire mai._

***

Una volta si è messo a calcolare le probabilità che per lui e River le cose vadano come lei crede che stiano andando: le sue prime volte sono le ultime di River.  
Ma in questo caso logica vorrebbe che le prime volte di River fossero le ultime per lui. E questo non solo non può accettarlo, ma è anche incredibilmente stupido.

La prima volta che lei ha incontrato lui – a Berlino – non è certo stata l’ultima in cui lui ha incontrato lei.

La risposta è sempre quella: il tempo non è affatto lineare, ma assomiglia più ad una grossa palla gommosa di qualcosa sempre in movimento.

E la sua storia con River lo sta invischiando sempre di più nelle pieghe di quel tessuto. Da un lato gli piace, perché più le cose si fanno difficili più lui si diverte, e dall’altro si rende conto che ogni loro incontro lo avvicina sempre di più alla biblioteca.

Non può fare niente per cambiare le cose, ma odia essere andato a sbirciare alla fine della storia, all’ultima pagina, prima ancora di iniziare a leggere quel libro che percorre la vita di River con lui. Il Dottore odia i finali e River questo lo sa.

Che cosa penserebbe se scoprisse che il Dottore ha già messo la parola fine alla loro storia?  
Ci pensa anche in quel momento, mentre sono entrambi distesi su una coperta in mezzo ad un prato di erba azzurra – una delle poche volte in cui non stanno correndo da qualche parte per salvarsi la vita – e River gli sta accarezzando i capelli con un lento movimento circolare. È rilassante, ma la mente del Dottore non è mai realmente in pace.  
Cinque lune li osservano dall’alto e il respiro di River, calmo e regolare, si scontra con i battiti dei suoi cuori.  
«Mi piace questo pianeta» dice lei all’improvviso, e il Dottore sa che sta sorridendo.

«Lo so» risponde, perché in effetti lo sa: è stata lei a trascinarcelo la prima volta dopo aver ricevuto una richiesta di aiuto da parte degli abitanti. Sono passati circa cento anni, nell’ottica del pianeta, mentre nell’ottica di River – la River che sta giocando con i suoi capelli – tutto è nuovo ed emozionante.

Lei sospira e il sorriso le si cancella dalle labbra. «Mi piacerebbe sapere che cosa ti passa per la testa.»

«No» risponde il Dottore, voltandosi finalmente verso di lei e allungandosi per posarle un bacio sulla fronte. «Non ti piacerebbe».

_Ma per quanto tu possa provarci,  
non puoi correre per sempre._

***

River indossa un abito azzurro stretto sotto il seno che scende morbido fino alle caviglie e non ha bisogno di altri ornamenti se non la matassa di capelli sciolta sulle spalle che le incornicia il volto rotondo.

È felice e il Dottore riesce chiaramente a vederlo mentre si riflette nello specchio all’interno del TARDIS, sistemandosi il farfallino a pois azzurri che ha insistito in tutti i modi per indossare. River glielo ha permesso, obbligandolo però ad abbandonare il capello a cilindro bordato di pelliccia.

Dopotutto all’interno di un matrimonio bisogna fare qualche concessione.

Il Dottore sorride all’immagine riflessa della moglie e chiede: «Pronta?»

«Non sono io quella che si sta specchiando da quasi cinque minuti, dolcezza.»

Il tono è fintamente scocciato e lui le offre il braccio scoccandole un’occhiata sbarazzina. È andato a prenderla senza un motivo contingente: semplicemente, Jack Harkness lo ha invitato al suo quinto o forse sesto addio al celibato e il Dottore ha pensato bene di andarci accompagnato.

L’ultimo addio al celibato a cui ha partecipato non è andato decisamente secondo i piani dello sposo, anche se dal suo punto di vista uscire dalla torta era stato molto divertente, e quella sera spera che le cose vadano per il meglio. Ovvero che succeda qualcosa che porti del sano divertimento.  
Per precauzione ha indossato un paio di scarpe comode. Sarà interessante vedere che cosa sarà in grado di fare River con i suoi tacchi. Magari scalcerà via le scarpe come ha fatto la settimana prima, quando si sono ritrovati in mezzo al deserto a correre come pazzi per sfuggire ad una tempesta di sabbia, una _vera_ tempesta di sabbia, quella volta.

La voce un po’ sorpresa di Rory li coglie alla sprovvista costringendoli a bloccarsi proprio pochi attimi prima di uscire: «Dove pensate di andare a quest’ora della notte?»

River si volta abbandonando il braccio del Dottore e stampandosi un sorriso ancora più ampio sulla faccia. «Caro papà, quanto tempo!»

«Da nessuna parte!» si affretta a rispondere il Dottore, sentendosi come un ragazzino colto ad uscire di casa nel cuore della notte per imbucarsi a una festa.

Il che è esattamente quello che sta facendo, a pensarci bene.

Rory rotea gli occhi guardandoli dall’alto e incrociando le braccia. « Va bene. D’accordo. Ma riportala a casa entro mezzanotte.»

Lui si aggiusta il farfallino, un po’ in imbarazzo nel fargli notare che possiede una macchina in grado di viaggiare nel tempo e che se anche la riportasse a “casa” entro mezzanotte Rory non saprebbe mai quanto in realtà è stata in giro con lui.

Gli sfugge il fatto che River sia abbastanza adulta da poter tornare ovunque stia abitando in quel momento all’ora che vuole, senza aver bisogno del permesso o delle raccomandazioni dei suoi genitori. E gli sfugge anche il fatto che ha appena compiuto 1006 anni e che non dovrebbe sentirsi così scoperto e in colpa davanti a Rory.

Il motivo è ovviamente River. Gli fa sempre uno strano effetto averla intorno, un effetto che lo fa comportare in modo idiota e forse un tantino divertente, vista la risata che ha appena strappato alla donna accanto a lui.  
«Saluta la mamma» dice River rivolta a Rory, afferrando il Dottore per un braccio e trascinandolo fuori dal TARDIS.

«Non fate niente di incosciente!» urla il giovane, del tutto inutilmente.

Compaiono sul pianeta Gamma-Delta-Gin-6, un nome che francamente il Dottore trova alquanto ridicolo, vicino alla costellazione del Pavone, specializzata da un paio di secoli in mega-party di addio al celibato e al nubilato, feste di nozze e feste di divorzio – una consuetudine molto moderna alla quale ha partecipato anche lui, sempre invitato da Jack – lune di miele e bebé-party.

L’ambiente è ampissimo, ricolmo di persone di qualsiasi razza e dalle più peculiari caratteristiche, le luci lampeggiano come quelle di un’ambulanza terrestre e la musica rimbomba da un punto all’altro della sala. Il Dottore ha già contato cinque... no, sei palchi in cui si stanno esibendo delle spogliarelliste, e ben otto in cui i protagonisti sono uomini. Caro, vecchio, prevedibile Jack.  
La festa è già iniziata da un paio d’ore e l’ospite d’onore è discretamente ubriaco quando corre verso di lui fasciato in uno smoking verde chiaro e una camicia di un improbabile rosso fuoco, lo afferra per le spalle e lo bacia. Al Dottore piace baciare la gente, ma Jack sembra un po’ troppo entusiasta per i suoi gusti.

«Avevo giusto bisogno di un Dottore!» esclama Jack, del tutto a sproposito, e poi rivolge la sua annebbiata attenzione verso River. «Ogni volta ti presenti con qualcuno che mi fa dubitare del grande passo che sto per compiere» commenta, facendo un inchino un po’ traballante alla donna e prendendole la mano per baciargliela.

«Sì, certo, come no!» si affretta a bloccarlo il Dottore, ponendosi tra lui e sua moglie. «Sono abbastanza sicuro che qualcuno ti stia chiamando dall’altra parte della sala» gli comunica, anche se la musica è talmente alta che hanno difficoltà a capirsi persino tra di loro.

River gli posa il mento su una spalla e gli sussurra: «Geloso, caro? E io cosa dovrei dire, visto che ti fai accompagnare da un numero apparentemente infinito di ragazze a tutte le feste a cui ti invitano, a detta del Capitano Harkness?»  
Jack solleva un sopracciglio e si volta nella direzione che il Dottore gli sta ancora indicando e poi fa uno di quei sorrisi che – lo sa per esperienza – fanno cadere chiunque ai suoi piedi.  
Il Dottore lo ignora e si volta verso di lei posandogli le mani su fianchi e avvicinandola a sé.  
«Sono solo amiche» risponde con un sorrisetto.

Jack si fa avanti, allora, aggrappandosi alle spalle di entrambi e dividendoli.

«Mi pare di ricordare che la bella ragazza di Persepolis II non volesse essere solo un’amica. Ho notato come sapesse usare bene il suo quinto braccio. E l’hai notato anche tu, caro Dottore.»

«Ma _davvero_?» dice River sollevando le sopracciglia. «Sono oltremodo interessata a questa storia, Capitano. Perché non me la racconta?»

Il Dottore si allenta il colletto della camicia: fa davvero caldo in quell’ambiente e lui sta iniziando a sudare. «Sul serio, è una storia davvero poco interessante, noiosa, molto noiosa, mortalmente noiosa, non ti so dire quanto sia noiosa in una scala da uno ad infinito. Balliamo?»

River lo allontana con la punta dell’indice e accetta il braccio che Jack le sta porgendo. «Credo proprio che il primo ballo lo farò con Jack, Dottore. E forse anche i balli seguenti. Se sei fortunato magari incontri di nuovo il quinto braccio della ragazza di Persepolis II.»

Il Dottore sgrana gli occhi, perché una punta di stizza adesso riesce a leggerla nello sguardo di River, ma c’è sempre quel divertimento latente che niente riesce a cancellare quando passano il tempo insieme.  
«No, River, sul serio... non ricordo nemmeno come si chiama!»   
Ma River sta già scomparendo nella folla guidata dal passo incerto di Jack e il Dottore osserva le pieghe del suo vestito che brillano alla luce dei laser colorati. Qualcuno richiama la sua attenzione bussandogli sulla spalla e lui si volta, un po’ scocciato, ma altrettanto incapace di cancellare dalla propria faccia un sorriso divertito.

Il sorriso gli viene però cancellato dal volto che si ritrova davanti. Con le cinque braccia incrociate la ragazza della quale ha dimenticato il nome sembra davvero molto arrabbiata.  
«Chi diavolo è quella, Dottore?! E perché non mi hai più chiamato?!» esclama, e la sua pelle verde chiaro assume la preoccupante sfumatura delle foglie bruciate.

Il Dottore è talmente nel panico che l’unica cosa che riesce a dire – ma sembra più un grido di aiuto disperato – è: «River! Torniamo nel TARDIS! Ora!».

_Ognuno di noi sa che la morte aspetta tutti,  
e nessuno lo sa meglio del Dottore._

***

«Non ci provare» dice il Dottore. «Non pensarci nemmeno» ed è davvero simile ad un ordine. Un ordine al quale sembra difficile opporsi e al quale la maggior parte della gente vorrebbe obbedire con piacere.

Ma il sangue – di una strana sfumatura argentea – scorre copioso tra le pieghe sgualcite della camicia a quadri e le mani di River ne sono zuppe, nel vano tentativo di fermare l’emorragia.  
«Dottore...» dice lei, cercando di farsi guardare negli occhi, ma il Dottore la ignora calcolando i parametri vitali con il suo cacciavite, osservando la luce degli occhi di Jix il Polpo spegnersi lentamente.

«Non ci provare» ripete per l’ennesima volta mentre i tentacoli morbidi della creatura si avvolgono attorno al suo polso.

«È troppo tardi, dolcezza» cerca di spiegargli River, e se il Dottore avesse il fegato di sollevare lo sguardo vedrebbe nei suoi occhi luccicare lacrime di dolore.

«Non è un problema, Doc» bisbiglia Jix con quell’accento un po’ gorgogliante. «Abbiamo fatto una bella corsa, no?»

Il Dottore non sa cosa fare, perché spostarlo da quella spiaggia significherebbe condannarlo a morte, attendere ancora un aiuto che non arriverà significherebbe condannarlo a morte, fare qualunque cosa che non sia aspettare i suoi ultimi istanti significherebbe condannarlo a morte. A una morte più rapida, cioè.  
I secondi passano lenti e tra le dita di River il sangue argenteo assume una sfumatura più intensa, portandosi via gli ultimi attimi di vita della creatura.

Stringe le labbra e posa una mano su quelle appiccicose di River.

«Più che altro direi che abbiamo nuotato.»

Fa una pausa e sul volto squamoso dell’alieno la bocca enorme, che gli copre quasi tutta la faccia, si apre in un sorriso, lasciando intravedere i sottilissimi denti appuntiti.

«Mi dispiace» dice il Dottore, perché non sa che altro dire, e gli sembrano parole così tanto usate che hanno perso ogni significato.

Il tentacolo – ormai freddo – si stringe un po’ di più attorno al suo polso e Jix il Polpo parla un’ultima volta: «A me no.»

I suoi quattro occhi si chiudono e River finalmente lo lascia andare, passandosi poi una mano sul volto per asciugare le lacrime e macchiandosi la guancia sinistra di sangue.

Il Dottore si alza in piedi, fa qualche passo girando attorno a se stesso e prende a calci la sabbia. «No!» grida al mare dallo strano colore dorato. «Non doveva andare così questa volta!»

River è sempre inginocchiata accanto al cadavere e gli sta disponendo le membra meglio che può. La sua maglietta scura è bagnata e i jeans che indossa le si sono appiccicati alla pelle. I capelli le pendono flosci lungo le guance e il Dottore si lascia riempire dalla grande tenerezza che prova per lei, e per un attimo questa copre tutta la rabbia.

«Pensi che Jim il Pesce verrà a prenderlo?» domanda lei dopo qualche attimo, senza accennare ad alzarsi.

Il Dottore sospira, lisciandosi all’indietro i capelli zuppi. Ha sabbia perfino dentro le orecchie, ma non gli importa quando si china un’ultima volta e ravviva i lunghi capelli di Jix, pieni delle alghe verdi che gli abitanti di quel pianeta amano intrecciarsi l’un l’altro tra le ciocche.

«Aspettiamo l’alba e vediamo» dice. Poi l’aiuta ad alzarsi e le passa un braccio attorno alle spalle tremanti.  
«Ma lui verrà, Dottore. Verrà di sicuro.»

Lui fa una piccola smorfia, che vuole assomigliare ad un sorriso, e le cancella le tracce di lacrime e sangue dal volto con le dita. «Certo, River. Verrà di sicuro.»

Passano la notte su quella spiaggia, seduti sulla sabbia friabile di un pianeta il cui novantacinque per cento è fatto di acqua. Quando River inizia a tremare davvero troppo, il Dottore fa un salto sul TARDIS e le porta vestiti asciutti e una coperta.

Lui rimane con la camicia sporca di sabbia, alghe e sangue argentato, finché Jim il Pesce non emerge dall’acqua per portare via con sé un amico caduto e seppellirlo nelle profondità del mare.

«Non puoi credere di poter salvare sempre tutti» gli fa notare lei, mentre la schiena luccicante di Jim si allontana sotto la luce appena nata del sole.

Lui le stringe una mano, ma non si volta a guardarla: «Certo che posso. Posso eccome. E se non ci credessi non ci proverei nemmeno.»

_Ma io credo che nei cieli di tutti i mondi calerebbe l’oscurità,  
se lui, anche solo per un momento, lo accettasse._

***

Il Dottore indossa occhiali da sole e un vecchio cappello da baseball con la tesa rivolta all’indietro, mastica una gomma e ulula a squarciagola _Edge of eternity_. In realtà è abbastanza inutile che ululi a squarciagola, dato che gli unici suoni percepibili nel TARDIS sono la voce di Stevie Wonder – aggrappato al microfono che lui gli ha preparato – e la base della canzone, che coprono ogni restante e brevissimo momento di silenzio.

Ma è quello il bello dei concerti: urlare la propria canzone preferita senza sentire quanto siamo stonati.

Il Dottore ruota attorno alla consolle, ballando in quel suo modo ridicolo, tirando leve e premendo pulsanti, sbagliando qualche parola della canzone, ma senza mai smettere di cantare.

Alla fine è Stevie a smettere, quando la base finisce e la canzone giunge al termine.

«Apprezzo tutto il tuo entusiasmo, Dottore. Ma potresti dirmi dove stiamo andando, questa volta in anticipo, magari?»

Lui si limita ad impostare le ultime coordinate il più precisamente possibile e risponde: «È una sorpresa, Stevie. Credevo ti piacessero le sorprese! A tutti piacciono le sorprese. E poi mi devi un favore: quel tuo concerto dell’8 luglio 1984 non sarebbe andato a buon fine se- »  
« Sei atterrato in mezzo al palco, Dottore» puntualizza il cantante, «hai fatto prendere un colpo al microfonista.»

«Una fortuna che avessi questo, allora» risponde lui, tirando fuori dalla tasca il cacciavite sonico e attivandolo per fargli sentire il rumore. Poi getta da una parte il cappello e gli occhiali da sole per iniziare a indossare un completo di inizio ottocento. All’improvviso, però, il TARDIS dà uno scossone e il Dottore è costretto a ricordare che cosa ha fatto River per sbloccare il freno a mano: vuole arrivarle davanti senza che si senta il simpatico e divertente rumore, che è assolutamente volontario e del quale ha sempre conosciuto l’esatta l’origine, anche prima che lei glielo facesse notare.   
«Che diavolo stai facendo, adesso?!» domanda Stevie Wonder, tutto sommato mantenendo la calma più assoluta.

«Sto cercando di cambiarmi, e dovresti farlo anche tu: ho messo i vestiti sulla poltrona alla tua destra.»

Stevie tasta con mano ferma e aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Che roba è?»

«Indossala e non fare troppe domande. Ho detto che è una sorpresa.»

«C’entra ancora una volta River Song? Dio, quella ragazza sì che ha il diavolo in corpo!»

«Solo perché ti ho prelevato dalla tua villa, mi sto cambiando i vestiti e ho detto che è una sorpresa non deve per forza esserci di mezzo River Song!» protesta il Dottore, punto sul vivo.

«Che cos’è? Anniversario? Compleanno? Una ricorrenza che festeggiate voi alieni?»

Il Dottore si passa una mano sulla fronte, recuperando un cappello a cilindro che sa piacere molto a River e sospira: «Non- Insomma, è il suo compleanno. Sì, va bene, togliti quel sorrisetto dalla faccia. Non avrei dovuto presentartela.»

E da quel momento smette di prestare attenzione alle battutine insinuanti dell’artista e finge di pilotare il TARDIS che in realtà è già atterrato da un pezzo.

Ha portato River a cinque concerti di Stevie, e in tre occasioni ha dovuto risolvere delle situazioni alquanto spinose, soprattutto la volta in cui i Sontaran hanno pensato bene di invadere Londra in piena estate, durante quel concerto in particolare, solo perché lui aveva lasciato accese le luci di posizione del TARDIS. Per Stevie comunque era sempre colpa sua quando qualcosa andava storto, il che è tremendamente ingiusto, pensa il Dottore.

Si aggiusta il farfallino un’ultima volta e, assicuratosi che Stevie abbia smesso di voler fare il simpatico a tutti i costi, apre le porte della sua nave spaziale.

River sta aspettando appoggiata ad una colonna di cemento del carcere con le braccia incrociate, sbattendo il piede a terra.

«Sono quasi dieci minuti che sei atterrato.»  
Il Dottore le sorride pregustando la serata. «Ero a farmi bello per te, cara.»

River sorride a sua volta e gli si avvicina per lasciargli un bacio all’angolo della bocca. «Ciao, dolcezza.»

«River Song! Lasciami dire che è sempre un _grande_ piacere.»

«Stevie!» si emoziona River, abbandonando lui e precipitandosi all’interno. Il Dottore rotea gli occhi e richiude le porte, pronto a partire. «Quanto tempo dall’ultima volta?» continua sua moglie, senza apparentemente più curarsi di lui.  
«Quando ti deciderai a lasciar perdere il Dottore? Sappiamo entrambi quanto è stonato.»

River ride di gusto, stringendo le mani scure del cantante e abbracciandolo. «I suoi pregi sono ben altri, Stevie» risponde, lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco verso di lui, per vedere se ha colto il doppio senso. Il Dottore l’ha colto, certo, ma fa finta di niente e guarda da un’altra parte.

«Dove andiamo, dolcezza?»

«Ah! Avete mai sentito parlare delle frost-fair? Le grandi feste sul ghiaccio organizzate sul Tamigi, quando d’inverno congelava completamente. L’ultima risale al 1804. Spero che vi piaccia la neve» ma più che una speranza è una certezza, visto che sa bene quanto a River piaccia la neve.(3)

Lei ammicca felice, e con tre saltelli gli è accanto: «E io che pensavo di trascorrere il compleanno da sola con te, nel TARDIS, quinta stanza a sinistra dopo il bagno...»

«Oh!» balbetta lui, preso alla sprovvista. « Oh! Togliti quei vestiti e indossa quelli che ti ho preparato nel guardaroba. E non fare battute: lo so dov’è la mia camera da letto, grazie» fa una pausa molto breve e aggiunge: «Buon compleanno, comunque.»  
  
Dieci minuti dopo sono tutti e tre pronti e le porte del TARDIS si aprono sulle rive del Tamigi, lasciando che il vento misto a nevischio li investa.  
Centinaia e centinaia di persone sono radunate nello stesso posto, piccoli fuochi lampeggiano nella notte, un elefante fa bella mostra di sé sulla riva sinistra, mentre sulla destra uomini e donne cuociono pezzi di carne e zuppe calde.  
«È bellissimo» dice River con gli occhi che brillano. «Vorrei tanto che potessi vederlo anche tu, Stevie.»  
«Goditelo anche per me, ragazza!»  
«River» dice il Dottore a quel punto, «credo che tu abbia dimenticato i tuoi pattini.»

E la fatica che ha impiegato nel prepararle la sorpresa per quel compleanno gli viene ampiamente ripagata quando, mano nella mano, sulle note di _Ain’t that asking for trouble_ , sfrecciano piroettando sul ghiaccio, e River gli sorride con gli occhi e con le labbra e al Dottore sembra davvero di averle dato uno dei suoi cuori. Lei lo tiene tra le mani, prendendosene cura e consumandolo un po’, e lui glielo lascia fare, nonostante sappia come andrà a finire, perché davvero non può farne a meno.

  __

_Ognuno di noi sa che la morte aspetta tutti, ma non sempre.  
 Non oggi._

***

River è tutto e ovunque.

C’è sempre una piccola parte di lui, quando non passa il tempo con lei, che annota mentalmente “questo devo raccontarlo a River” oppure “questo a River piacerebbe” o anche “a questo punto River tirerebbe fuori un doppio senso”.

River è tutto e ovunque e il Dottore si sta avvicinando sempre di più al giorno in cui si siederanno sul prato di un pianeta dal vento tiepido, con dei bei panini comprati sulla Terra, ad ascoltare le Singing Towers. Dovrà sopportarlo, lo sta già sopportando, lo sopporta da quando l’ha vista la prima volta. Ma al Dottore non piacciono gli addii, e per questo cerca di rimandare quel giorno, quell’ultimo viaggio.

«Guardaci correre» gli aveva detto una River Song che nemmeno conosceva. _Guardaci correre_.

Il Dottore era stato attento, aveva guardato con attenzione e aveva deciso che non voleva smettere di correre con River.

Ma River è giovane adesso, ancora non lo conosce bene, mentre lui sa praticamente tutto ciò che la riguarda. Conosce i suoi sorrisi e i suoi modi di fare, riconosce un’espressione triste e sa come districarsi da un suo rimprovero, sa come farla ridere e cosa fare quando la vede piangere. River è giovane e il Dottore è vecchio. Un vecchio Signore del Tempo un po’ stanco del tempo che passa, che non riesce a dormire e che non ci prova nemmeno.

Invece lei dorme, si riposa vicino a lui – il calore del suo corpo tanto vicino che si mescola ai ricordi di momenti passati con lei, con altri... quante, quante persone nella tua testa, Dottore? – e si agita sotto le lenzuola, muovendosi come se fosse in preda a incubi.

Ma River è sempre in preda ad incubi quando dorme, e il Dottore lo sa bene. Lo sa da così tanto tempo che nemmeno si preoccupa quando la sente chiamare il nome di sua madre nel sonno.

Ne hanno parlato – ne parleranno, dal punto di vista di River – e lui sa che quei sogni si ambientano nel periodo in cui è vissuta dentro la tuta spaziale, lontano dai suoi genitori, sola, abbandonata, impaurita. Una bambina che non ha mai ricevuto un abbraccio, una bambina cresciuta con l’intento di uccidere, un’arma perfetta, tranne che per quella piccola questione dei sentimenti. Mai sottovalutare i sentimenti: il Dottore lo sa bene.

Ma il Dottore non ha potuto fare niente allora, quando nemmeno sapeva chi fosse, e non può fare niente adesso, perché svegliarla dal suo incubo non lo farebbe scomparire e al prossimo sonno tornerebbe di nuovo a tormentarla.

L’unica cosa che può fare è abbracciarla, tenersela vicina il più possibile, farle capire che non è da sola dentro quella tuta spaziale, che quella bambina piccola, impaurita, abbandonata, vivrà mille e mille avventure, e sarà amata e amerà con tutto il cuore fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Che la sua vita, che _lei_ sarà meravigliosa.

E questo alla fin fine è facile.

River è tutto e ovunque, con la sua pelle chiara, il profumo di fiori, la curiosità nello sguardo e la parola “spoilers” che ancora deve imparare a pronunciare.

River è tutto e ovunque e il Dottore deve lasciarla andare.

_Certi giorni sono speciali._  
Certi giorni sono così tanto fortunati.  
Perché in quei giorni non muore nessuno. 

***

«Ciao, dolcezza» lo accoglie River chiudendo il libro che sta leggendo e posandolo accanto a sé sulla panchina su cui è seduta. Il sole scalda l’aria e il legno un po’ rovinato e crea dei giochi di luce interessanti sui suoi capelli che si muovono lenti alla brezza del pomeriggio.

«Melody Pond, River Song» dice il Dottore parandosi davanti a lei con il suo miglior sorriso, quello che riserva per le grandi occasioni, «che ne diresti di un viaggetto... avanti Cristo?»

Lei sbuffa un sorriso. «Ho un esame domani.»

Il Dottore si guarda intorno e ammira – come ha già fatto in passato – la riproduzione praticamente identica dell’università di Harvard che è stata ricostruita sulla Luna. « Allora vorrà dire che ti riporterò indietro _ieri_.»

River si alza in piedi spolverandosi la gonna nera che indossa e aggiustandosi la camicetta senza maniche. «Dolcezza, mi avevi già convinta a “Melody Pond”.»

Poi si sporge in avanti, così rapida da prenderlo alla sprovvista, e lo bacia.

E il Dottore è ad un punto della sua vita in cui sa come baciare e sa come essere baciato, lo sa piuttosto bene, in effetti –  o almeno non ha ancora ricevuto lamentele – e quindi se la tira più vicino, perché un po’ gli è mancata e perché gli piace non essere più imbranato come un ragazzino davanti alla sua prima cotta. Un po’ lo è ancora, a dirla tutta, un po’ lo sarà sempre, forse, ma a River sembra non importare.  
«Era una delle prime volte, vero?» domanda lei dopo un attimo, a pochissima distanza dal suo volto.

Lui solleva le sopracciglia, punto sul vivo. «Che vorresti dire? Ti stai forse lamentando?»

Lei piega la testa verso destra mostrandogli il suo sorriso più impertinente, e i capelli gli solleticano piacevolmente le dita che ancora stringono le sue spalle nude.

«Dico solo che abbiamo bisogno di fare pratica. Un sacco di pratica.»

Lui stringe le labbra, un po’ offeso. «Parla per te, River Song.»  
Poi si stacca da lei, dandole le spalle e dirigendosi verso il TARDIS che li aspetta al di là del prato, circondato da un capannello di studenti curiosi. All’improvviso però si volta, sorride anche lui e dice: «Non preoccuparti, River, ho imparato dalla migliore.»

Si sta di nuovo incamminando verso la sua bella cabina blu –  anzi, forse le sta correndo incontro, non lo capisce bene – quando la voce un po’ scocciata di River lo raggiunge, ammantata di gelosia: «Cosa? Chi è lei? Dottore, aspettami!»

Sta ridendo di gusto quando si precipitano entrambi dentro il TARDIS, e ride anche lei quando insieme tirano leve e premono pulsanti. Antica Grecia, forse, oppure Impero Romano… e perché non Alessandro Magno?

Un altro viaggio, uno degli ultimi.  
 _Guardaci correre_.

_Molto raramente, davvero di tanto in tanto, un giorno su un milione,  
quando il vento è favorevole e il Dottore risponde alla chiamata, tutti vivono._

(1) Come si (dovrebbe) intuire l’episodio si sta svolgendo dopo “flash and stone”, 5x05, secondo la timeline di River, e dopo “The wedding of River Song”, 6x13, secondo la timeline del Dottore.

(2) Libera interpretazione del riferimento che fanno il Dottore e River ad un certo _Jim the Fish_ in “The impossibile Astronaut”, 6x01.

(3) Trattasi del compleanno citato da River in “A good man goes to war”, 6x07

**Note Finali:**   
1 - La (bellissima) frase “River è tutto e ovunque” è di proprietà di [Fera](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=33257). E siccome l’ho amata, gliel’ho pure fregata. XDD

2 - Le frasi alla fine di ogni scena sono la mia (discutibilissima) traduzione di quello che la voce fuoricampo di River dice alla fine dei due episodi “Silence in the Library” e “The Forest of the Dead”:

_When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever._  
Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor.  
But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever for one moment, accepts it. Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today.  
Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all.  
Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call... everybody lives.  
Penso che sia davvero una delle descrizioni più belle che si possa fare di questo show, del rapporto Dottore/River e del Dottore in generale.

3 - E, per concludere, questo è il primo esperimento che faccio – in modo serio – in questo fandom, e sono voluta partire non solo dalla coppia più difficile – e che amo di più – ma anche dal POV del Dottore. Sono pazza, sì.  
Avete assoluta libertà di fucilarmi, ma preferirei una recensione negativa. XD

 


End file.
